<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One-shot: A Storybrooke Halloween by ParrillaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182951">One-shot: A Storybrooke Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaQueen/pseuds/ParrillaQueen'>ParrillaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Spooktober, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaQueen/pseuds/ParrillaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills has always been a stickler with any holiday really... Can Emma Swan get her to let loose and hae a little fun with her family?</p>
<p>~Guys, let me know if you want this to be a series with other holidays! ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One-shot: A Storybrooke Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miss Swan, I'm not putting that hideous thing on and being a laughing stock." Regina grumbled and pursed her lips in disgust, taking a glance at the blonde whom was holding onto a Halloween mask that draped over her hand. It was a green witch face with a big nose. Regina proceeded to cross her arms and look over Emma's shoulder. Even Zelena didn't look that horrible when her skin was green with envy.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on!" Emma howled and then glared. "Your such a party pooper."</p>
<p>Regina scoffed and then rolled her eyes. "Don't. Don't- I never want to hear those two words in a sentence again."</p>
<p>"Gina, I'm calling you boring. Not shitfaced." The blonde huffed, once again shoving the mask in her direction. She had glitter and make up on her face, her hair curled and styled intricately. She even styled a white bodice, pair of pants, knee high boots, with very large pair of angel wings.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I can't take you seriously," Regina gave another big eyeroll and walked in the opposite direction, towards her kitchen. She flipped her hair and then turned to Emma as she leaned against the marble countertop. "You look like a unicorn threw up on your face.."</p>
<p>"It's a costume." Emma stared and arched her eyebrow at the brunette. "For the Halloween party at Granny's." She said as if Regina was aware of the annual party. The one she always avoided every year because she wasn't invited. But now that they were friends, Emma was hoping she could convince her to go with her and have a good time.</p>
<p>"If I go, who's going to watch Henry?" Regina asked, her palms against the marble countertops. She arched her right eyebrow questionably.</p>
<p>"Oh, I asked Ruby if she could," Emma claimed and she was unwrapping a Reese's cup. She shoved it whole in her mouth before continuing her sentence. "She said 'Sure'." Her voice came out as muffled but Regina understood what she said.</p>
<p>"Make sure she knows he's not allowed to have more than six pieces of candy and I want him in bed by 10pm." Regina said firmly, before turning once again and strode to the cupboard for a couple glasses and then to the fridge for some apple cinder. "It's a school night and I don't want him up most of the night with a stomachache."</p>
<p>"That's your worry, Regina?" She asked while watching the brunette pour glasses of the sweet amber liquid. "So what? Kid gets a little sick. Let him live a little!"</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't KNOW...If he gets sick. I have to take care of him." She claimed irritated and put the pitcher of cinder back in the fridge. "I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, stopped any tantrum-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Emma interrupted and rolled her eyes. It was something similar to something she heard when the two just met. "He's your son. But he's mine too, Gina...... Just let loose for one night." She asked quietly and tilted her head.</p>
<p>Regina inhaled softly as she walked back to the counter. She had been under a bit of stress lately with the changes of the town. Maybe a break wouldn't hurt.. She allowed herself to think it over before coming to a conclusion after a few minutes of silence. "Alright..." She said slowly, offering the blonde a glass of cider. She saw the blonde smile, about to exclaim something in response but she stopped her. "Under a few conditions."</p>
<p>Emma watched Regina take a couple sips from her glass of cider, before taking a sip from her own. She waited for her to finish, knowing how she hated being interrupted. According to the countless times she had blurted things out without warning.<br/>“Regardless, Henry will still be home by 10pm and Ruby will call me. And… I’m not wearing that thing to Granny’s.” She managed to throw as much disgust as possible in her last sentence before, drinking the last of her cider as if it were a shot. She set the glass down of the counter but the was engulfed by a plime of purple smoke.</p>
<p>This caused Emma to drop her glass on the counter, allowing a clank as she backpedaled in surprise. “Wha- Gina!”She exclaimed and looked around the room very confused on what she had witnessed.She hadn’t expected Regina to just disappear while she was still in her house.</p>
<p>Seconds later, a plume of dark smoke appeared once again. But this time revealed a very different looking Regina Mills. She was dressed as a pirate. She wore a pair of tight leather pants with various shred marks on them. Black boots. A brown leather belt. A crimson bodice with purple and black done up with a few minor holes to look aged. She also had a brow leather satchel, with a pirate hat and bandanna underneath it. Also what looked like seaweed entwined in pieces of her hair and a scuff of dirt on her face to look authentic.</p>
<p>“Woah.. okay.” Emma said with a chuckle. She had never seen anything look less than Regina than what she was wearing right now.</p>
<p>“What? I said I wasn’t wearing that and I meant it.” She said casually.</p>
<p>“Noted. This is just not what I was expecting.” Emma said, still in shock. In a sense she was sure Regina would have gone the easy way and just dressed as her former alter ego.</p>
<p>A few moments later, there was a creaking of the stairs and then what sounded the an elephant thundering down the steps. Regina looked at Emma with an arch of her eyebrow. Knowing it was her son coming down the steps; as Emma also shared those loud clumpy footsteps which annoyed her quite much. Soon the brown haired boy came down the stairs, he wore a black cape and fangs with a stain of fake blood. He had dressed as a vampire.</p>
<p>“Woah, cool Moms.” He exclaimed, seeing their costumes. He was more surprised to see Regina dressed up. She almost never left on Halloween night. Always made the excuse that she had paperwork. When in reality she was usually sulking or worrying about him being out so late. “So, Emma finally got you to go to one?” He asked with a smile, looking at Regina.</p>
<p>“Yes. Just this once. Don’t get used to it.” She said with a smile and then walked over to give him a kiss on his forehead. “Ruby will be taking you out Trick-or Treating tonight.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” He said with excitement and jumped up and down. “She knows all the best houses to get candy.” HE turned and rushed to the door when he heard a knock. He knew whom it was before opening it.</p>
<p>“Just hold on a second-” Regina said firmly, she watched her son spin around for a brief moment but was still quite giddy. “Don’t eat to- Just be careful and have fun.” Regina shot Emma a nasty glare because she had cut her off by elbowing her in the stomach mid sentence. Emma only shrugged and smiled. Regina watched her son happily leave the house, excited for the night ahead. Shortly, Emma and Regina left for Granny’s where they enjoyed some music and drinks. It was still an odd thing in Storybrooke but it was something the town had adopted after the cursed year. Not to mention, the locals found it rather fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>